One
An elaborate diamond heist leads to three dead people, including one of the criminals. Plot In January 1998, Karl Atwood enlists his girlfriend Gia and three others to help plan and execute a major jewelry heist: Carson, fresh out of a Canadian prison; Nathan, an expert in phony identification; and a muscular Serbian named Zivkovic. The team of three trick a couple out of their home by sending them on a phony prize trip to Atlantic City, then drill through the empty house into the jewelry store next door. Unfortunately, during the heist, the daughter of the house comes home with her boyfriend to get some private time alone. Karl kills Carson during the heist, shooting him four times. After leaving the jewelry store, he also shoots the two young lovers and escapes with $300 million in diamonds. Detectives Goren and Eames are called to the case and begin following clues from the dead bodies left behind, specifically the dead body of Carson, which was wearing expensive new clothes. Following the trail of stolen credit cards used to purchase the clothes and equipment, they collect different witness sketches of a single man and a single woman, Karl and Gia. A review of the security tapes from preceding days in the jewelry store produces a clear image of Gia, casing the joint. Meanwhile, Karl lays down fresh red herrings for the cops to follow by killing a soldier of the Masucci family and leaving diamonds on the body. This briefly distracts Captain Deakins into thinking it's a mob show, at least until the diamonds left behind are identified as being the lowest quality and least expensive diamonds in the lot that was stolen. With the assistance of a heavily tattooed friend, Goren is able to tie the homemade prison tattoo on Carson's body to a prison in Canada. With Carson's identity determined, the detectives are able to pull his record, and learn that he has skipped parole to enter the US, likely by train, which undergo less security. A canvass at Penn Station produces a witness, who is able to identify a mug shot of Nathan, who came to pick him up. A background check of Nathan results in an address, which the detectives raid. The detectives find the house empty, but do seize a piece of expensive forgery equipment, left behind when the group abandoned the site. Nathan calls Karl to tell him that it is missing, and Karl orders him to buy a new one. Goren and Eames are ready for him, and Nathan is arrested when he goes to make the purchase. With the threat of the death penalty hanging over his head, he cuts a deal to help bring Karl in. He places a telephone call to Karl so that police can trace Karl's location, but Karl catches on and escapes. Goren and Eames arrive just in time to catch Gia, who was doing laundry and was left behind. Goren convinces Gia during interrogation that Karl is only using her, and that he was having a relationship with Carson in prison. He shows Gia files that Carson had AIDS, and that through Karl, she is also infected. He promises to make sure she gets good medical care in prison if she helps him bring Karl in. With ADA Carver cooperation, he lets her go so she can bring Karl in. She retrieves the diamonds and is met by Karl, who is suspicious about why the police released her, and threatens to kill her. She tells him about Goren's attempt to convince her that he has AIDS, and denies working for the police. To persuade him that she does not believe the police, she is forced to sleep with him. The buyers for the diamonds arrive at the hotel, examine the goods, and agree to pay Karl. Karl rejoices and goes to the other room to retrieve the rest of the diamonds. When he returns, he finds the police there and everyone already under arrest. Goren and Eames tell Gia that she is not actually infected with HIV, and the criminals are led away. Cast Main cast *Vincent D'Onofrio as Detective Robert Goren *Kathryn Erbe as Detective Alexandra Eames *Jamey Sheridan as Captain James Deakins *Courtney B. Vance as A.D.A. Ron Carver Recurring cast * Dianne Wiest as D.A. Nora Lewin Guest cast * Jake Weber as Karl Atwood * Michele Hicks as Gia DeLuca * Lenny Venito as Jake Nathan * Gene Canfield as Detective Cardenas * Jayce Bartok as Michael Carson * Louis Vanaria as Jimmy Randazzo * David Ross as Casten Zivkovic * Patrick Boll as Justin Crane * Erika Thomas as Sophie Kersten * Michael P. Moran as Mr. De Santis * Stuart Burney as Mr. Kersten * Neva Small as Mrs. Kersten * Ajay Mehta as Mr. Wahdi * Kevin Hagan as Sergeant Finley * Reade Kelly as Defense Attorney Schindel * Michael Ingram as Defense Attorney Liston * Michael Aronov as Avi * Fly Williams III as Sharif * Harry Peerce as Pierson * Ebon Moss-Bachrach as College Boy * George T. Odom as Redcap * Gloria Sauve as Car Rental Clerk * Sanjay Chandani as Camera Salesman * David Brown, Jr. as 1st CSU Technician * Ray Fitzgerald as Buildings Clerk * Peter Napoliello as 1st Detective * George Morafetis as Doorman * Adrian Martinez as Airport Policeman * Dan Matisa as Cell Phone Tech * Sonny Mandal as Uniform Policeman * Paul Juhn as Sketch Artist * David Raymond Wagner as Detective #1 * Glenn E. Cunningham as Detective #2 * Joseph Tudisco as Jewel Thief (uncredited) References 36th Precinct; Archambault; Canada; Coronet Bar; Morris, Edwin; Pennsylvania Station; The Bowery Savings Bank, Anna Hutchinson, . Quotes Background information and notes * This episode was dedicated to those who lost their lives on September 11, 2001. * Actress Dianne Wiest makes a crossover appearance as Interim D.A. Nora Lewin. She played the same character in Law & Order and Law & Order: Special Victims Unit. * This pilot episode was directed by Jean de Segonzac. He also directed the pilot episodes from Law & Order: Special Victims Unit ("Payback") and Law & Order: Trial by Jury ("The Abominable Showman‎"). * The script from "One" was used for the Paris enquêtes criminelles first season episode "Le Serment". * Actor Courtney B. Vance (A.D.A. Ron Carver) previously appeared on episodes from Law & Order. He appeared in the first season episode "By Hooker, By Crook" as the Mayor's aide, and in the fifth season episode "Rage" as Benjamin Greer. Episode scene cards Category:CI episodes Category:Series Premieres Category:Crossover episodes